User talk:Jimihendrixowns
This page has been protected so that only admins can edit it. See Also:User Talk:Thisguyown Hey there, I saw you spelt wrong Fegaxeyl's name, it's Fegaxeyl, not Fe''gay''xel, just saying so you don't get in any more problems than what you actually do. 14:16, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Listen, I would like to resolve this argument as quickly as possible. Now, this is not aimed directly at you (I will send Stinkowing a similar message), but I would like you to place a simple apology on Stink's page. I do not wish to sound as if I am saying that what Stink is doing is correct, and that is certainly not my message, but this argument has gone on long enough. Also, if you have an argument about the RuneScape Wiki, argue on the RuneScape Wiki. I hope you are pleasant enough to end this and make the wiki a bit more peace-ful. ToaBionicle 15:16, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Stinkowing Jimi, he's not worth it. Except for ily, chia, tao, and the evil dude, none of the admins know anything. you can't argue with a fool, like you said. they're just going to come up with stupid things like before. even though we're right, they still don't admit anything. Thisguyown 11:17, 12 June 2008 (UTC) RE:Destroywikis Well, then tell your cousin to get him controlled, if he vandalizes again, you two will get banned, we do not know if you are telling the truth, and please, stop the argument, we all got it: You got banned because of having an unpronounceable name, you protest because of it, they are hiding "stuff". We don't need to hear that again. And before you take it against me, I'm not being racist, I'm not trying to make you or your people look bad, I just don't want people to think our little wiki is a battlefield. Toa is right, for an argument in RSWiki, argue in RSWiki. In good faith. Jigo22 :Still, the same message apples to both, as I said, I'm trusting you in what you say, but we have no proofs to say "that's true", so if you make a mistake, you and Thisguyown will get banned. 19:56, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Please explain why a user-check has proved that you are on the same I.P. as several recent vandalism accounts. If Thisguyowns is a separate person, then he is also in the firing line. This I.P. is in use for a serious vandal/sockpuppet operation, and on a huge scale. Even though I dis-approve of Stinkowing's attitude, I am forced to admit that the evidence is strikingly pointed against you. I am not going to ban you, for I am going on holiday, but I expect reasons for this operation and the truth given on this page. Honesty is something you don't have to ask for. End this sock-puppet operation or forces higher than our small wiki will be forced to intervene. Best wishes, Andrew 21:34, 25 July 2008 (UTC)